clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Icarius O'vian
Not to be confused with Icarus or Mister Icarius Icarius O'vian is a green puffle who is grandson of Jordan O'vian and father to Penelope O'vian and brother to Sister Alkamesh. He is a ringmaster for a traveling circus and also performs there. He has a gothic taste and collects torture devices although only for display. He does enjoys torturing people, but not physically, by showing vulgar objects, or telling them facts that would be left unheard of. History Icarius was born on a stormy night at the Lichenblossom Isles. Ever since he was born he was interested in macabre or grotesque things. He enjoyed playing with sharp and hazardous objects and drew pictures of bones and other organs. He bought torture devices from antique stores and even made some of his own. Like every other O'vian he wanted to be more like a penguin, so he went to a clown school to become an entertainer. His parents were a bit concerned, since he would be using his "puffle instincts" (green puffles were naturally supposed to be like clowns) but agreed to let him go. He usually dyed his hair black and wore black patterns on his makeup, and everyone else dubbed him as a freak. Nobody in Clown School wanted to be friends with him, and they made fun of him. One day, when he was very angry and sad, he somehow managed to squirt blood from his eyes on a taunter, which caused the taunter to pass out, and everyone to stare at him in disgust and shock. He was very scared and truly believed that he was a freak. He left his home and ran as far as he could. He later went to a traveling circus, and agreed to the ringmaster to be one of the freaks. He managed to control squirting blood out of his eyes better, and did tricks with them. However, the ringmaster was very abusive to Icarius and the rest of the freaks, and they mutinied. The ringmaster was fed to an orca and the freaks were now working for Icarius. Icarius didn't want to be a freak anymore, so he tool knife juggling and swallowing classes. He expanded his circus by going across the continent looking for more freaks and performers. However, he could never truly separate himself from the other freaks. He felt like he could only be with the freaks if he was a freak and took the title again. He then met Periboea, a purple puffle who enjoyed putting herself in danger, like being on a tightrope or a motorcycle ring. He found this very attractive and they fell in love. He gave her a bed of nails as a wedding present. On a dark and stormy night, his daughter, Penelope was born. An evil penguin named Mysteria came over and gave Penelope powers. As years went by, Penelope was shown to be a nuisance to the town. He took her to the doctor, and found out that she had powers. He was shocked but still cared for her. However, he really wanted to know what her powers were and how they worked. Penelope eventually told him, and got her to preform in his circus as a freak. Penelope didn't like being in the freakshow, and despised her parents for putting her there. She got angry and ran away from home. Icarius and Periboea were worried about her, and later found out that she was adopted by Xorai. At first, they were cautious of Xorai, since he was a villain, but then realized that Xorai wouldn't hurt her and they were happy together. Icarius now lives with his wife and freaks in a traveling circus and go all over Antarctica showing off their freak show and circus performers. He has a house in the Sub-Antarctic where he spends part of his summer in. Trivia * MimeTheWalrus worked for him once, but was fired after accidentally releasing a bunch of carnivorous and aggressive ducks. * He used Penelope as a freak in his circus because of her powers, as oohs and aahs came from the crowd when she did use them. * He wants Xorai to join his freak show. When he asked he got attacked by him viciously. He didn't get hurt though, as he got startled when Xorai attacked him and squirted blood all over Xorai's face, which caused Xorai to run away screaming, like always. He was so scared that he was trembling and screaming uncontrollably. One more thing for people to mock him about. * Somehow he knocked Xorai out once, gave him amnesia, disguised him, and used him as a freak after the incident. Xorai had no idea of that, but later figured out. He tried to get revenge on Icarius but failed. * Icarius is immune to the X-virus * He gave a choke pear to his daughter as a present for her eighth birthday. * His appearance is slightly similar to Michael Jackson or the KISS members. * He is very popular with gothguins * Because of is odd personality and interests, appearance, and will to tolerate entities much different from him and the rest of the world, the majority of his family considers him an outcast, with the exception of his parents, sister, and a few others like Matthew and Susan II. The O'vians don't have this resent towards him however. Pranks Icarius likes to play pranks. Instead of having the victim get physically or mentally hurt, he hurts them psychologically by tricking them into looking at disgusting things. Freak Gallery File:Twins.png|Conjoined Puffles. File:Cyclopes.png|One eyed Puffle (A.K.A: Cyclopes Puffle). File:Triclopes.png|Tree eyed Puffle. The many faces of Icarius File:Icaface.png|The Blank Face File:Icafacedot.png|The Dots File:Icafaceskull.png|The Skull File:Icafaceweb.png|The Cobweb File:Icafacestitch.png|The Stitchface File:Icafacezigzag.png|The Zigzags Quotes "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade! Unless the lemons are spoiled... In that case, you're screwed." "We (freaks) truly bring the most flavor to this world." "Do you want to know what's the worst way to die? Let me tell you..." "I remember a time when I was ashamed of being a freak. Now I ashamed that I felt that way." ---- See Also *Penelope O'vian *Sister Alkamesh *Tars O'vian *O'vian Family Category:Puffles Category:Villains Category:Pranksters